


Five

by visionshadows



Series: November [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows





	Five

 

Tosh ran a hand through her tangled hair, feeling lost among the police officers milling around the crime scene. She knew that she'd eventually have to talk to one of them, but Jack seemed to be refusing to let his people talk. All the evidence the police needed was inside the cottages behind her.

Against one of the stone walls of the farmhouse was a picnic table, looking out of place in it's newness. Ianto was sitting there, looking dazed and as lost as she felt. Tosh wended her way through the crowd to the table, her eyes on the cut clotting on Ianto's throat.

"You might as well sit," Ianto said, his voice hoarse. He looked over at her, his eyes red-rimmed and his mouth turned down.

Tosh sat next to him, her hand tentatively hovering above his arm before Ianto reached over and took her hand in his. He squeezed gently, giving her a tired smile. She reached up to wipe away the dried blood on his neck, surprised that he wasn't pulling away.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked.

"Retcon."

"That can be arranged if you're serious," Ianto said, turning to look over at Jack who was watching them with a guarded expression. "He always has some."

Tosh slid closer to Ianto, letting him pull her close. She sank against him, her eyes closed. "I don't think I'm serious. Ask me again tomorrow."

Ianto rested his cheek against her filthy hair, his eyes closing as well. There wasn't anything either of them could do to make this better, to make the upcoming nightmares go away. But right now they didn't have to be alone, lost in the crowd.  
  
---  
  
 

 


End file.
